tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aveling
(please expand with additional info on models manufacture and any known preserved machines) Aveling and Porter was a British steam roller manufacturer. Thomas Aveling and Richard Thomas Porter entered into partnership in 1862, developed a steam engine three years later in 1865 and produced more of the machines than all the other British manufacturers combined. The partners Thomas Aveling was born at Elm, Cambridgeshire, in 1824 and was apprenticed to a farmer where he had the opportunity to familiarise himself with the new steam-powered farm machinery of the time. Aveling's interest in engineering led him to set up a business with his father-in-law producing and repairing agricultural machinery. In 1856 they produced the first steam plough. Richard Thomas Porter ? The History Roller "Britannia" at Bromyard show 2008]] In partnership with Porter, the steam roller they produced in 1865 was tested in Hyde Park, London, Military Road, Chatham, Kent and at Star Hill in Rochester, Kent. The machine proved a huge success. Aveling and Porter steam rollers were exported to Europe and as far afield as India and the USA. In 1919 Aveling and Porter joined the Agricultural & General Engineers (AGE) combine. Production of Aveling and Porter steam wagons was transferred to Richard Garrett & Sons. In 1932 AGE went into receivership, bringing down Aveling and Porter with it. In 1934, Aveling & Porter combined with Barford & Perkins to form Aveling-Barford which continued to make steam and motor rollers. After World War II the company continued to make motor and steam rollers as well as expanding into other construction equipment. Aveling-Barford is now part of the Thomson group of companies, which also includes Moxy articulated dump trucks. Another example of Aveling & Porters engineering skills can be seen in the massive covered slips at Chatham Dockyard. These Leviathans of steel pre-date the great London train sheds of St Pancras railway station, King's Cross and Paddington railway station at Paddington —traditionally understood to be the be the oldest and largest steel framed structures of the time. Models Produced s Lieston Works]] * Cast Iron parts * Concrete mixers * Dumpers * Ploughing engines * Railway locomotives (works shunters) * Steam and Diesel Road Rollers * Steam Tractors * Steam Wagons * Steam Sappers Preserved Engines Please add any known machine details to the list below. The Pallot Steam Museum at Sion near Trinity in Jersey has a 1912 Aveling & Porter Steam Roadroller model that was fully restored and in working order. It was found abandoned in England in a shed and was acquired by Samuel Pallot the musuem owner and he had it shipped to Jersey and brought it to his museum premises and spent six months restoring it with his team at their workshops. This is what is looked like when it arrived to the Island and after the extensive restoration work that was done to it. In fiction Two Aveling and Porter products are found in the Railway Series books by the Rev. W. Awdry and the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends TV series based on the books: Minor characters in The Railway Series, George the Steamroller and Railway engines (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) Fergus the Railway Traction Engine. See also * Aveling-Barford * Aveling Marshall * Agricultural & General Engineers References *Photos of Engines and RollersAveling 7778 was built as a GND convertable and came out of the works in tractor form, but was supplied with roller gear. It was converted to Showman's spec in the 1970's. External links *Industrial Railway Society article on Aveling & Porter industrial locomotives Category:Steam roller Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Steam rollers Category:Steam Lorries Category:Steam tractors Category:Mergers Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1862 Category:1919 mergers Category:1934 mergers Category:1934 disestablishments Category:Steam engine manufacturers Category:Companies based in Kent Category:Companies based in Lincolnshire